Four
Four is the primary host, and arguably the main antagonist in the YouTube series Battle for BFDI. Although he is the host of Battle for BFDI, he actually debuted in the ambiguously canon 2008 video, X Finds Out His Value. He is voiced by Michael Huang; co-creator of the Battle for Dream Island series. Appearance Four is the number "4" colored blue and has eyes, a mouth, and limbs. His body is most likely squishy as evidenced in the episode Getting Teardrop to Talk. Four is sexless, though he uses male pronouns when being referred to by another character. Personality On the surface, he appears to be a calm individual, but in reality, he is the opposite of calm. He attempts to kill contestants, some successful, with different methods, like mutilating them, using a powerful, painful beam (known as "Zappies"), and by screaming. He appears to have some friends, but he can be very hurtful to them. One good example of this is when X returns after the Cake at Stake ceremony in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, he comments that nobody noticed X was gone, and X proceeds to cry. Cloudy comments that he noticed X was gone. Powers and Abilities Four has a plethora of special powers that he has, such as mutilating a contestant, screaming to the point a character faints, disguising himself as another person, shooting beams at people, mind manipulating, super strength, and super speed. History As stated above, Four first appeared in the video X Finds Out His Value, though he did not display any antagonistic behavior, he was more or less a mentor figure and had no evil intents. His first appearance within the BFDI canon was in the first episode of the fourth season, Battle for BFDI. In it, he shrinks Black Hole and brings him to Earth after he almost destroyed Earth. Shortly after, Book asks him what does he do. He then proceeds to kill Pin by mutilating her. After Coiny asks him to bring her back, he refuses. After X's introduction, Donut says "So what do you want, murderer?", and screams at him, causing him to faint. The same quote is asked by Taco and she is once again screeched, but before he completes screeching her, X (his friend) says "No more screechy please!" and Four proceeds to scream at him and X faints. After Dora says something to Four, Four agrees, and Four starts to host the fourth season of BFDI, Battle for BFDI. Throughout the game, Four has demonstrated villainous behavior, such as murdering, injuring, or otherwise harming the contestants, and has little concern over their well being. He has harmed X emotionally and physically, which is odd because he is seemingly his best friend. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, he says "nobody noticed you were gone" and X cries. It is implied that he cut off X's limbs in Fortunate Ben. Though he was kind to pin by giving pin a token of gratitude. Eventually four took it back in exchange for leafy on team losers. List of victims Listed below are characters who have been screeched, mutilated, killed, or otherwise harmed by Four. *Pin *Pillow *Donut *Taco *X *Tree *Clock *Gelatin *Woody (briefly) *Bracelety (indirectly) *Match (non-canon) *Lollipop *Lightning *Black Hole *Yellow Face *Foldy *Stapy *Nickel (failed) *8-Ball *Gaty *Pen *Ice Cube *Bottle *Remote *Pie External links *Four on Battle for Dream Island Wiki *Battle for Dream Island on Know Your Meme navigation Category:Liars Category:Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Mascots Category:Torturer Category:Genderless Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:On & Off Category:Grey Zone Category:Mischievous Category:Wrathful Category:Abusers Category:Aliens Category:Contradictory Category:Affably Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Revived Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Self-Aware Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Control Freaks Category:Enigmatic Category:Sadists Category:Protagonists Category:Kidnapper